


Bokuto has Friends Over and Doesn't Tell his (Coaches) Parents

by Crazy4abby



Series: have we met? (you look familiar) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi Keiji is a Little Shit, Post-Time Skip, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), bokuto's emo mode, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4abby/pseuds/Crazy4abby
Summary: Every once in awhile the Third Gym Crew meet up and play some volleyball. Too bad no one thought to inform the Black Jackals about this.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Haiba Lev & Hinata Shouyou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou & Haiba Lev, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou & Tsukishima Kei, Third Gym - Relationship
Series: have we met? (you look familiar) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977301
Comments: 4
Kudos: 176
Collections: Haikyuu





	Bokuto has Friends Over and Doesn't Tell his (Coaches) Parents

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Bokuto shouts excitedly as he nails another sharp cut shot. Hinata cheers louder behind Bokuto, waiting for his turn to hit a set. Meian on the other side sighs at both the failed triple block and their cheerfulness, even after a grueling practice. Hinata receives the ball that flies over the net and jumps up to nail a shot. He gazes intently, looking for somewhere to hit the ball.

_ There!  _

Hinata slams the ball of the hand of Adriah and the ball flies onto the other side of the court: a block0ut. Hinata and Bokuto high five excitedly. Coach Foster gathers them around at the end of practice after their ending stretches. 

“You all are doing well in your practices but we do have places we need to improve. We need to work on making that triple block impenetrable…” Coach Foster drones on about the things that need to be improved upon and the things that are going well for them.

“Those Adlers won’t know what hit ‘em.” Coach Foster finishes. “Personal practices start now so you can split off and work on them now.” Coach Foster leaves after that, going to his office to work on ideas for new plays. Atsumu and Sakusa are working on quick attacks in one corner of the gym and Inunaki and the rest of the team are working on emergency sets from the back row. 

Both Bokuto and Hinata are passing a ball back and forth, seemingly waiting for something. Hinata perks up when he hears the door to the gym opening again. The other teammates pause to look at the door and see a man with a pair of glasses, blue-grey eyes, and curly black hair. He’s already dressed in a pair of playing clothes and he has a bag over his shoulder. The man scans the gym before his eyes settle on the Bokuto shaped blur that was barreling towards him. 

Atsumu tilts his head to the right. _Isn’t that Fukurodani’s setter?_ _Guess it makes sense that Bokuto knows him then._

“Agaaashii!!” Bokuto shouts before engulfing him in a bear hug, Hinata right behind him. Right behind Akaashi is a much taller man than the rest of the team recognizes as Tsukishima Kei from the Sendai Frogs. Bokuto perks up from his hug with Akaashi and immediately engulfs Tsukishima in a hug as well.

“Tsukki!” The man immediately responds with a deep sigh, one that could only be made after years of being used to it.

The two men start doing warm up stretches together when two more men enter the gym. Inunaki gapes at one of them. Not only was the man freakishly tall, but _isn’t that Haiba Lev the model?_ _Where did they meet him?!_ Lev bounds up to Hinata and they start chattering as Lev also starts warmups. The other man Sakusa and Atsumu seem to recognize.

“Isn’t that the sleazy salesman from Shouyou’s debut game?” Atsumu asks in a whisper. Sakusa nods promptly. When all of them are done doing their warmups, Hinata drags over the chalk scorekeeper they use for practice matches and draws the kanji for “Cats” and “Owls” on either side, and the six start a 3v3 match. The game is a sight to see, “Agaaashii” was a pretty good setter and he seemed able to keep up with both Bokuto and Hinata very well. Atsumu is sweating just looking at him, though the man doesn’t seem to be sweating very much, if at all. 

“I’m getting tired just looking at them.” Inunaki says, referring to the “Cats” side of the net. They are diving everywhere to receive the balls that get past the other two’s blocks. “Seriously, they are diving everywhere. Who even are these guys?”

“If I’m not mistaken, then that was Bokuto’s setter in high school- the guy playing on Shouyou and Bokuto’s side. And the tall Russian guy is Haiba Lev the model; and I saw the bed head guy at Shouyou’s debut game. I think they were talking about a collab with Kodzuken. I think Shouyo called him ‘Kuroo’ or something.” They watch Kuroo block one of Bokuto’s cut shots. Barnes whistles at the block and Kuroo makes a weird sound of success. 

The setter sends a set that at first looks like it is going to Bokuto, but arcs over to Hinata instead. Bokuto wilts when he lands but doesn’t notice the pensive look that Akaashi gives him. Lev spikes the ball over the net and Hinata receives it. Akaashi positions himself under it and sets the ball to Bokuto. He deadpans at the wall. The triple block towers over Bokuto but Bokuto jumps up and spikes the ball. 

The spike hits the block and the ball is slammed down onto the floor on the Owl’s side. Bokuto’s eyes follow the ball to the floor. Bokuto hunches over gazing at the hand he uses to spike. Akaashi gazes at him analytically. 

“Akaashi-” They can hear a quiet whispered ‘oh no’ from Hinata, “don’t send any sets my way!” They can almost hear the quiet sigh Akaashi gives. 

“Okay.” Akaashi picks up the ball and throws it over the net into Kuroo’s waiting hands. 

“What the _ fuck _ .” Inunaki whispers. Kuroo aims a serve at Bokuto, who gives a half-hearted receive to Akaashi. Akaashi ignores Bokuto, tossing to Hinata. Hinata spikes it past Tsukishima but Kuroo cleanly receives it. The ball goes flying over the net.

“Chance ball!” Hinata shouts. Bokuto looks over at Akaashi, getting impatient. Akaashi gives him a split glance before giving Hinata another toss, this one a high toss. Hinata slows his tempo down one and runs up. He winds back for a powerful toss, Kuroo lingering to the side of the block, protecting for a straight. Hinata dinks the ball. Kuroo dives for the ball but doesn’t get there in time. 

Bokuto blinks, becoming more impatient. Hinata hits the ball over the net, going for a normal serve. It’s aimed at Lev, who receives it cleanly. His receiving had improved greatly during his years on the Nekoma volleyball team. Tsukishima spikes the ball but Hinata receives it, though the receive is a bit off. 

Akaashi steps under the ball, glancing at an incredibly impatient Bokuto and glancing at the blockers. They’re focused on Hinata. Good. Akaashi keeps his glances subtle, before arcing the ball high in the air. Bokuto’s favorite toss.

The blockers rush towards the other side of the net, hoping to get there before Bokuto does. Bokuto makes his approach to the net and slams the ball down on the other side. Bokuto lands and Hinata rushes up and high fives him. 

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Did ya see that Akaashi?” Akaashi nods to him.

“I did, Bokuto. It looked cool, appropriate of the Ace.” Bokuto lights up. 

“Only natural of the Ace.” They toss the ball back and forth but eventually, team Owls pulls the victory out of the claws of the Cats. By that time, most of the team has gone home for dinner and it’s late. The six of them stay out for a couple of drinks before heading home.


End file.
